SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium
SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium is a crossover fighting game produced by SNK Takara. It is the first game in the SNK vs. Capcom series. The game was released in August 1999 for the Neo-Geo and later ported to the Sega Saturn, Nintendo Ultra 64 and Atari Statix in 2000. A Neo Geo Pocket version (titled SNK vs. Capcom: Mark of the Millennium) was released three months after the MVS version and a month after the AES version. The sequel SNK vs. Capcom 2: Chaos featuring tweaked gameplay and more characters, was released in 2002. Gameplay It features a total of 32 characters from SNK and Capcom, eight of which are hidden. Play options includes 2-fighter tag teams, and of course, one-on-one. After that, the player can choose either a Capcom-style level gauge, an SNK-style charge gauge, or a 'neutral' meter that enhances super attacks if full. Every character also has a rival, whom they will fight at the fourth stage. The last two stages has the player fighting the tag team of Geese and Bison, then, depending what the side opposite to the player character's is, Mr. Karate II or Evil Ryu. As a side feature, there is Olympic mode, where one can play themed minigames such as blasting Beasts FPS-style (lifted from the final boss of Beast Busters) or helping Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins hop pits to snatch up treasure, as well as there being time-attack, first strike, and survival events. The player's performance in these games awards the player special vs. points which can be used to unlock a special attack for each character. Characters SNK Characters: * Terry Bogard - Fatal Fury * Ryo Sakazaki - Art of Fighting * Mai Shiranui - Fatal Fury 2 * Kim Kaphwan - Fatal Fury 2 * Big Bear - Fatal Fury 2 (not in the NGP version) * Robert Garcia - Art of Fighting * Yuri Sakazaki - Art of Fighting 2 * Paul Jones - Ikari Warriors * Haohmaru - Samurai Shodown * Nakoruru - Samurai Shodown Hidden: * Princess Athena - Athena (not in the NGP version) * Sabrina Naples - Super Baseball 2020 * Billy Kane - Fatal Fury (non-playable in the NGP version, where his entrance is interrupt by a rival) * Rugal Bernstein - Neo-Geo Fighting Coliseum Bosses: * Geese Howard - Fatal Fury * Mr. Karate II - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition Olympic Mode only: * Rimururu - Samurai Shodown III (SNK Olympic Mode guide character) * Jubei Yagyu - Samurai Shodown (Blade Arts minigame) * Johnny Justice - Beast Busters (Target 9 minigame) * Sammy Stately - Beast Busters (Target 9 minigame, secret character) * Army of Beasts - Beast Busters (Target 9 minigame, enemies) Capcom Characters: * Ryu - Street Fighter * Ken Masters - Street Fighter * Chun-Li - Street Fighter II * Guile - Street Fighter II * Zangief - Street Fighter II * Cammy White - Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers (not in the NGP version) * Dan Hibiki - Street Fighter Alpha * Sakura Kasugano - Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Morrigan Aensland - Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors * Felicia - Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors Hidden: * Mega Man (Rockman in the Japanese version) - Mega Man (not in the NGP version) * Baby Bonnie Hood (Bulleta in the Japanese version) - Darkstalkers 3 * Vega (Balrog in the Japanese version) - Street Fighter II (non-playable in the NGP version, where his entrance is interrupt by a rival) * Akuma (Gouki in the Japanese version) - Super Street Fighter II Turbo Bosses: * M. Bison (Vega in Japan) - Street Fighter II * Evil Ryu (Satsui Ryu in Japan) - Street Fighter Alpha 2 Olympic Mode only: * Karin Kanzuki - Street Fighter Alpha 3 (Capcom Olympic Mode guide character) * Arthur - Ghosts 'n Goblins (Ghost Trick minigame) * Red Arremer - Ghosts 'n Goblins (Ghost Trick minigame, enemy) Rivals: